Houseguest
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Angel spends the weekend with Maureen and Joanne. Threeshot. Complete.
1. Friday

Houseguest

"But pookie why!" Maureen whined, as she followed Joanne down the hall, and into the spare bedroom.

Joanne sighed as she made up the bed. "Because, Collins went out of town, and Angel is our friend, and no offence to your old living arrangements, but I will not have Angel spend the weekend at the loft, when she can spend it here in a nice, comfy, clean bed."

Maureen huffed. "But why can't she spend the weekend with Mimi?"

"Did you not just hear my answer?" Joanne asked.

"Why doesn't Mimi live with us then? She lives in the loft building." Maureen augured.

"Why does it matter anyways? Angel is our friend, why don't you want her spending the weekend, do you not like her?" Joanne asked.

Maureen flopped on the bed before Joanne could start making it. "I love Angel, but this means I'll never get to be alone with you."

Joanne rolled her eyes. "That would be your reason."

Maureen smiled and propped herself up with her elbow, while she drew circles on the sheets. "Come on pookie, I hardly saw you all week, don't you want to be with me?"

"Move, I'm trying to make the bed before she gets here." Joanne said irritated. "We wont be spending that much time together anyway, I have that big case I'm working on remember?"

Before Maureen could argue some more, there was a knock at the door.

"Could you get that?" Joanne asked.

Maureen groaned, and rolled off the bed, and gradually made her way to the door, she looked through the peephole, and couldn't help but catch Angel's contagious smile.

Finally Maureen opened the door, and welcomed Angel in. "Welcome to my home."

Angel's smile got bigger as she pulled Maureen into a hug. "Thanks for letting me stay here chica."

Maureen smirked. "Anytime! You know, you are always welcome to stay here."

Joanne walked out of the spare bedroom, and over to the two. "Welcome Angel, I'll take your stuff, and show you, your room."

"Thanks sweetie." Angel said, as she followed Joanne down the hall. "And thanks for letting me spend the week. I hope I'm not intruding on your mojo alone time."

Joanne let out a small laugh. "Oh no not at all, I would give up mojo alone time, for you any day."

"You're too kind." Angel said smiling.

Maureen just rolled her eyes, as she followed the two into the bedroom.

"This is your room for the weekend." Joanne said as she set Angel's stuff down. "Make yourself at home."

"This bed is huge!" Angel said, as she looked the king size bed over. "Collins and I share a double."

"I picked it out." Maureen said with triumph.

"I'll let you get settled in, if you need anything, I'll be in the office…or just ask Maureen." Joanne said.

"Okay, thanks again." Angel said, as she set her suitcase on the bed.

"I'll let you unpack." Maureen said, as she headed for the door. "If you need anything I'll be out in the living room."

"Okay." Angel replied.

Ten minutes later, Angel emerged from the bedroom, and made her way to the living room, to find Maureen entranced by the TV. She carefully sat next to the diva, and glanced at the television.

"Titanic, I love this movie." Angel said in a whisper.

Maureen slowly looked towards Angel. "Me too, you already missed the first half."

Angel shrugged. "That's okay, I seen it so many times, I can probably react the whole thing for you."

Maureen smiled brightly. "Me too!"

A couple of minutes later, Maureen looked back at Angel.

Hey Angel, you want some popcorn?"

Angel leaned back and made herself comfortable. "I would love some!"

Five minutes later, Maureen came back in the living room with a bowl of popcorn in her hand. She settled back down on the couch, and got comfortable.

Sometime later, Joanne walked out of her office for a small break, only stopping when she saw Angel and Maureen crying.

"What's wrong?" Joanne asked.

Maureen sniffled. "Jack…he's gone."

Joanne rolled her eyes. "You watching Titanic again?"

Maureen nodded as she wiped a stray tear.

"It's okay chica, she gets to see him in the end." Angel said while dabbing her face with a Kleenex.

"That's the part of the movie that gets me the most." Maureen said.

Joanne just shook her head. "I will never understand how this movie makes people cry?"

"Because you're heartless!" Maureen said. "Tin man, why don't you go to Oz and get a heart!"

"This is why I don't like you watching this movie, you get cranky." Joanne said, while walking away. "I'll be back in the office if you need me."

A little bit later the movie ended, and Angel and Maureen cried out their feelings. After they wiped away their tears, Maureen's stomach grumbled.

"Hungry?" Angel asked.

Maureen shrugged. "A little, are you? We can order pizza, I can't cook, I tried but I almost burned down the kitchen, Joanne can though but she is working on that case."

"Save your money sugar, I'll cook us all something." Angel said with a bright smile.

"You cook?" Maureen asked in disbelief.

Angel nodded. "I just need you to show me where everything is."

"That I can do!" Maureen said.

A half hour later, Joanne walked back out to see what everyone was up too. She rubbed her eyes when she saw Maureen setting the table; she then walked more into the kitchen to see Angel pouring spaghetti into a bowl.

"You cooked." Joanne said with a smile. "And you got Maureen to set the table, you really must be an Angel."

Angel smirked as she brought out the food and set in down. "We didn't want to bother you while you where working. So take a break, and we will all have a nice dinner together."

"Thank you Angel." Joanne said. "You didn't have to do this, you are the guest."

"It's okay, I wanted to." Angel said.

All three of them sat at the table and began eating.

"This is really good Angel." Maureen said with a mouth full of food.

Joanne shook her head. "Maureen, please swallow before you talk."

"Sorry." Maureen said, with food still in her mouth.

About twenty minutes later they all sat around the table, digesting their meal.

"I'll clean up." Maureen said as she stood up and grabbed everyone's dish.

"You will?" Joanne asked surprised.

"Yeah." Maureen said giving her an 'I can't believe you're surprised' look.

Once she was out of the room, Joanne smiled towards Angel. "She is only doing this because you're here."

Angel giggled. "Well I'm glad I motivate the drama queen. Now don't you have a case to work on?"

Joanne nodded.

"Well go work on it, I'll help Maureen, and make sure she doesn't break anything."

"Are you sure?" Joanne asked. "I feel bad, you shouldn't be cleaning anything."

"Joanne Jefferson, you have a job to do, now go and leave me and Maureen to do the cleaning."

"Okay," Joanne said as she stood up and walked away. "If you need anything…"

"I know, you'll be in the office, I'm sure we will be fine." Angel said with a bright grin.

After Angel and Maureen cleaned up, they settled down in front of the TV, and watched some TV shows for a couple of hours.

"Well chica, I think I'm going to go take a shower before I get ready for bed." Angel said, as the credits to the last show rolled.

Maureen stood up. "Okay, follow me I'll show you where everything is."

After showing Angel all the stuff, Maureen lazily fell onto the couch. Joanne came back out and noticed she was alone.

"Where's Angel? You didn't scare her away did you?" Joanne asked jokingly.

Maureen shook her head. "She's in the shower."

Joanne nodded, and smiled. "Well since we're alone…"

Maureen smiled at the thought, so she pulled Joanne down on her, and they began a make out session.

Five minutes later, Joanne broke it apart. "Okay lets stop before Angel comes back out."

"But pookie." Maureen pouted.

Before Maureen could whine some more, Angel walked out of the bathroom, and into the living room.

"Hey Angel." Maureen said, as she flicked the TV back on, Maureen however flicked the TV off and took another glance at her friend. "Angel?"

"That's my name." Angel replied.

"You look different…" Maureen began.

"She…he? Umm…" Joanne started but was unsure of what to say.

Angel smirked. "I'm out of drag…so you can call me a he."

"Wow, I don't think I ever seen you out of drag." Maureen said as she stood up, and looked him over.

"Don't stare." Joanne said.

Maureen backed away and smiled. "Nice, you know Angel, you look amazing as both a women and a guy."

"Thanks sweetie. Well I'm kind of tried, I just wanted to come out here and say goodnight."

"Night." Maureen and Joanne replied.


	2. Saturday

**Thank you for reviewing, and reading! ;)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Houseguest Chapter 2

Maureen woke up, and rolled over hoping to find Joanne lying next to her. She sighed when she realized she was in an empty bed.

"So much for our Saturday morning snuggle." She said out loud, as she threw the blanket off of her, and made her way out of the bedroom.

While walking through the living room, her nose caught a whiff of something delicious. She smiled brightly, and then put her feet it running mode, to see if her nose was telling the truth.

"Joanne?" Maureen called out, as she turned the corner to the kitchen.

However her bright smile turned to a frown, when she saw Angel hovered over the stove. "Angel?"

Angel turned around with a smile on his face. "Morning sunshine, I made breakfast."

"You made pancakes?"

Angel nodded. "How did you guess?"

Maureen shrugged. "It's my favorite breakfast food, I can smell them a mile away."

Angel giggled. "Well grab a plate, and go sit down."

Maureen smiled to herself as she grabbed a plate stacked with pancakes. She was kind of upset that she didn't find Joanne cooking her a surprise breakfast, but she found that spending time with Angel was second best.

After they ate, they both sat around the table finishing up their conversation about, how Collins was the perfect best friend, and the perfect boyfriend.

"That's another reason why I like you." Maureen began. "You make my best friend happy."

Angel smiled at the comment. "He makes me happy too." He then stood up and grabbed their empty dishes. "I'm going to fix a plate for Joanne, then get ready for the day."

Maureen simply nodded, as she walked herself over to the couch, turned the TV on, and flopped down. A half hour later she got bored, so she rolled off the couch, and made her way down the hall to try and see if she could get Joanne to make her boredom go away.

Just as she was bringing her hand up to knock on the office door, Angel came walking down the hallway. She was wearing a blonde wig, and the perfect outfit to match.

"Hey chica, want to go out for the day?"

Maureen turned around and smiled. "I would love to."

"Let Joanne know, I'll go put my shoes and coat on." Angel said.

Maureen nodded. "Okay."

Joanne looked up from her work when she heard the door open.

"Hey pookie." Maureen said in a chipper voice.

Joanne sighed; already knowing Maureen was coming in here to whine about being bored. "Isn't there anything you can do this weekend without me?"

"I'm not here to complain, I was just coming to let you know that me and Angel are going out for the day." Maureen said.

Joanne's face lit up a little. "Oh okay. Have fun."

Maureen smiled and went to walk away, but Joanne called her back. "Honeybear wait."

Maureen turned around. "Yes?"

Joanne held out her arms. "Can I have a kiss goodbye?"

Maureen grinned as she skipped over to Joanne. "Goodbye." She said before she planted a long lingering kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"See ya." Maureen shouted, as she shut the door to the office, and headed to where Angel was waiting.

"Ready?" Angel asked.

Maureen nodded. "Ready."

The two looped arms, and walked out of the apartment, starting their day full of fun.

Maureen walked in the apartment around four in the afternoon. She made her way down the hall to tell Joanne she was home.

"Pookie?" Maureen called out, as she popped her head in the door. "I'm home."

Joanne looked up. "Come in.," she said, as she stretched her arms over her head. "How was your day?"

Maureen walked into the room. "Fun."

Joanne reached out her hand, and pulled Maureen on top of her. "Tell me about it."

Maureen smiled, happy her busy girlfriend was taking a break to listen to her. "We went for little walk around the East Village, found Mark filming so we did a little skit for him, then we had lunch at The Life Café, then we almost walked in on Mimi and Roger having sex, but thank god Roger is a loud screamer. Then we walked around for a little bit more, finding different kinds of fabric that Angel could use to make some knew outfits, and now I'm here."

"Well I'm happy you had fun." Joanne said as she placed a peck on Maureen's lips. "Where is Angel?"

"She wanted to get some street drumming in. She said she would be back in a couple of hours." Maureen answered. "How was your day?"

Joanne shrugged. "Long, and frustrating."

"You should take a break." Maureen said. "You've been working all day, did you even eat?"

Joanne shook her head. "But that break does sound nice, when did you say Angel was going to be back?"

"Couple of hours." Maureen answered again, not knowing where this was headed.

Joanne smiled widely, as she scooped Maureen up bridle style. "Well lets have sex then, this case is killing me, and I need to let out my frustration."

Maureen grinned brightly, as she let herself be carried away.

An hour later Joanne tiptoed out of the bedroom, just in time to see Angel enter the apartment.

"Hey Angel, I heard you had a fun day today." Joanne said.

Angel smiled. "Tons, Maureen did come home right?"

Joanne nodded. "Yeah, she's sleeping."

"Okay good. Now what do you want for supper?" Angel asked.

Joanne shook her head. "No, you are not cooking for us again, let me order a pizza."

"It's okay Joanne I like cooking." Angel said.

"But you're our guest you shouldn't be cooking us dinner, you should be relaxing, and acting like you are on vacation."

Angel smiled. "That's sweet, but its okay I don't mind doing it, but I know one thing you can do for me."

"What's that?" Joanne asked.

"After dinner, you take a break from your case, and watch a movie with me and Maureen."

Joanne smirked. "Okay."

"Well you go back to work, and I'll start dinner, I'll get you when it's ready." Angel said.

An hour later Maureen woke up from her slumber, she stood up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She left the room, and smiled to herself at what she smelt.

"Twice in one day?" She asked herself, as she made her way to the kitchen.

She poked her head in to see Angel chopping something on the counter. "Angel you are cooking again, I could have just ordered pizza or something."

Angel turned around. "It's okay, I already got that talk from Joanne."

Maureen just nodded as she snuck a peek at what was for dinner. "Oh my god, mash potatoes! I love them! It's like Thanksgiving."

"I also made, chicken, and…"

"Caesar salad!" Maureen finished. "That is definitely one of my favorite types of salad."

"It's almost ready, if you want to set the table?"

"Sure." Maureen said as she grabbed some dishes and silverware.

Sometime later all three of them sat around the table with empty plates in front of them.

"I still can't believe you ate the rest of the mash potatoes, and creaser salad." Joanne said.

"Can't waste good food." Maureen said.

Joanne and Angel giggled a little, before Joanne spoke up. "Since you cooked, Maureen and I will clean up."

"Do you want any help?" Angel asked.

Maureen stood up and grabbed Angel's plate. "No you helped out enough, you can go pick out a movie."

Angel smiled. "Alright."

A couple of hours later, all three sat on the couch as the credits to their movie rolled.

Joanne was the first to stand up. "I'm going to go work on my case for a little bit before bed."

Maureen was just about to complain, but Angel then spoke.

"It's only nine thirty, want to paint each other's nails?" Angel asked.

"Okay." Maureen cheered.

Joanne smiled happy, Maureen was happy, and Maureen smiled happy she wasn't bored.

As Angel went to grab all the nail polish, the phone ran so Maureen picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Maureen?" The voice asked.

"Collins!" Maureen shouted. "When you coming home?"

"Sunday night. How is everything?"

Maureen smirked. "You mean how is Angel?"

Collins chuckled into the phone. "You know me too well."

"She is awesome, we went out today, and she made pancakes, and oh my god she made the best dinner ever! I swear its like I have two girlfriends. One that cooks and makes my boredom go away, and one for sex. You know Collins I don't think I want you to come back."

Collins laughed into the receiver. "Don't you get any idea's Maureen, I don't want to walk in on a threesome."

Maureen giggled. "You know Angel would never do that to you."

Just then Angel walked back into the living room. "Anyways I know someone who would really like to talk to you. I miss you! So hurry yup and come home!" Maureen said.

"Is that?" Angel asked with bright eyes.

Maureen nodded as she handed the phone to Angel.

Angel squealed with delight. "Hey Collins!"

"Hey baby." Collins said.

Maureen could only picture the big grin on his face, as she watched Angel giggle, and chat over the phone. She decided to leave Angel alone, and went in the bedroom.

"You're coming home tomorrow?" Angel asked.

"Yup, I'll see you tomorrow night. So are you having fun with mojo?"

"Yes, Maureen and I went out today. I now understand why she's your best friend."

They talked for a little bit longer, until Collins had to go.

"I love you, see you tomorrow." Collins said.

"I love you too sweetie." Angel said, and then they both hung up the phone.

Maureen walked back out into the living room. "Nail panting time?"

Angel nodded. "Nail panting time!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next chapter is the last.**


	3. Sunday

Houseguest Chapter 3 - Sunday

Angel woke up with a smile already plastered on his face; he stretched, yawned, and was now fully awake. He all of a sudden smelt something coming from out in the hall, so he followed the odor outside, and into the kitchen.

"MoJo?" Angel called out, smirking at the nickname.

Maureen turned around with a bright smile. "Morning! We made you breakfast."

"You did?"

Joanne was the next one to turn around, with a plate of bacon in her hand. "Yeah, to thank you for keeping Maureen out of my hair while I worked on the case, and for making us three meals a day, you basically kept us fed."

"Oh chica's you don't have to thank me, it was my pleasure. I should be thanking you for letting me stay here."

"How about we all stop thanking each other, and we eat?" Maureen asked with a plate of eggs in her hand.

"Sounds wonderful." Angel said, as he headed out to the kitchen table.

Twenty minutes later they sat around the table, with empty plates in front of them.

"That was delicious, where did you get the Canadian bacon?" Angel asked.

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Uh duh…Canada."

Joanne eyed Maureen and let out a small giggle, when she noticed she was serious. "At that corner store down the street."

"Collins will love it, I'll have to pick him up some."

Joanne stood up, while grabbing everyone's plate. "I'm going to clean up, then finish my case."

Maureen rolled her eyes and sighed. "Are you almost done?"

Joanne nodded as she left for the kitchen.

"Well I'm going to go get ready for the day." Angel said sensing Maureen was feeling needy for her girlfriend's affection. "Maybe you can go help Joanne in the kitchen."

Maureen crossed her arms. "I don't want to help, she is to busy with the case to help me!"

Angel walked behind Maureen, placing two hands on her shoulder. Leaning down in her ear she said, "Maybe if you help Joanne in the kitchen, she will help you…you out of all people should know what I'm saying."

Maureen smirked. "You're right."

Angel smiled, pulling away from Maureen. "I'm going to go get ready for the day, maybe take a shower, so I'll be about a half hour."

Angel turned around to see what Maureen's response was, but when he twirled around to see, the diva was already in the kitchen.

Maureen stepped in the kitchen with her hands on her hips. "I'm here to help clean up."

"Thanks honeybear, can you hand me those dishes on the counter." Joanne asked, with her front to the sink, and her back to Maureen.

Maureen looked to her right seeing the three-stacked plates. "But I…uh here."

"Thank you, now can you put everything else away while I do the dishes?"

Maureen huffed. "Joanne I came in here to get lucky not to clean up."

Joanne turned around shocked. "Well that was blunt."

"Well…did you actually think I was going to clean?" Maureen asked, while wrapping her arms around the lawyer.

"Yes, you were cleaning all weekend."

Maureen rested her head on Joanne's chest. "That's because we had company, now come on Angel is getting ready, and I only had you once this entire weekend."

When Joanne didn't say anything, Maureen looked into Joanne's eyes and gave her a pout.

"Fine!" Joanne said, "But we're not going all the way, just first base…maybe a little bit of second if you're lucky."

"That's fine with me." Maureen answered as she leaned in and began kissing Joanne passionately.

A half hour later Maureen walked out of the kitchen with a sly smile on her face. "I don't know if they changed the meanings for the whole first base second base thing, but I know for a fact we didn't stay on first base."

"Just go take a shower." Joanne shouted from the kitchen.

Angel suddenly popped her head out of the bedroom. "I'm done getting ready, are you guys done "cleaning?""

Maureen turned around and nodded. "You bet we're done cleaning. I hit a home run!"

Angel smiled and emerged from the bedroom. "Good, so what are you up to for today?"

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know, I was just going to go take a shower then go from there. Don't you have Life Support today?"

Angel nodded as she sat on the couch. "Yeah…but I don't really enjoy going alone, especially without Collins."

"What about Roger and Mimi?" Maureen asked.

"They're not going today." Angel replied.

"I could go with you…if you want…well am I allowed…" Maureen asked, feeling a little nervous about her question.

"That's nice of you to offer sweetie, but I can miss this week, I don't want you to be bored if we go."

Maureen walked over and sat on the couch. "No we should go, its Life Support, and I'm your friend so I am going to replace Collins and support you!"

"Okay if you really want to go." Angel said.

Maureen jumped off the couch. "I do! Now just give me a couple of minutes, I just have to shower, and change and well…you know the rest I mean you do dress as a girl!"

Angel giggled as she watched an excited Maureen bounce into her room.

An hour later, Maureen was sitting next to Angel at Life Support, listening to everyone's stories about how they deal with the suffering. She listened to Angel with tears in her eyes, as the cross dresser, didn't say one negative thing about the illness. Maureen even grabbed Angel's hand to give her more support, even though Angel didn't seem to need it.

After Life Support was done, they quietly walked down the street.

"You can say something if you'd like." Angel said with a hint of a giggle in her tone.

Maureen stopped walking, pulling Angel to a stop with her, she gazed into Angel's eyes trying to search from something to say, when she couldn't find the right words, she just did what she thought was best, and threw her arms around Angel, pulling her into a tight hug.

Angel laughed at the sudden embrace, feeling Maureen sob into her shoulder. "It's okay honey, you don't have to cry, I have accepted it, and I'm enjoying life."

"It's not fair!" Maureen shouted into Angel's neck.

"It's okay." Angel soothed, while rubbing the drama queens back.

Maureen slowly pulled away. "No its not…"

Angel smiled at the stubbornness. "I'm okay…is that good enough?"

Maureen sighed. "I guess…but if you are feeling down and need anything, just let me know!"

Angel nodded, while looping arms with Maureen. "I will…and thanks for caring so much."

Maureen wiped the tears away. "I care for all my friends…even if I act a little bitchy sometimes."

Angel, Joanne and Maureen just finished cleaning up supper, when there was knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Joanne said.

Two minutes later she came back into the living room with a smile on her face.

"Who was at the door?" Maureen asked, without taking an eye off the TV.

"Collins!" Angel shouted as she leapt over the couch, and melted into his arms.

Maureen suddenly turned her attention towards him, and couldn't help but plaster a smile on her face. "You're back!"

Collins chuckled. "Yup!"

"I missed you!" Angel said, while she placed small kisses all over he's face.

"I missed you too." Collins said finally able to capture Angel's lips, which brought them into a slow lingering kiss.

Maureen stood up and wrapped an arm around Joanne, keeping silent so she could give Collins and Angle their moment.

After the two pulled apart, Maureen walked up to Collins with tears in her eyes, Collins watched as she played with her hands nervously, then as her eyes shifted from Angel then back to him.

"I uh…" Maureen stuttered.

"Missed me?" Collins asked with a giant smile.

Maureen suddenly sprang at him, wrapping him a forceful hug. "I love you Collins!"

Collins let out a deep chuckle. "You do know Joanne is still in the room right?"

Angel stepped in. "Maureen came to Life Support with me today…she did this to me already...minus the I love you part…sugar do you not love me?" Angel teased.

"I love all of you!" Maureen shouted into Collins neck.

"Okay Maureen you can let go now." Collins said after a few minutes.

"NO!" Maureen shouted.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Collins teased.

Maureen sighed. "Okay, but if you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"I think Life Support changed Maureen, more then it changed me." Collins laughed.

"Can I get you anything Collins? Coffee, a beer?" Joanne offered.

"A beer sounds nice, they didn't have any where I was, I was alcohol deprived."

"Oh sweetie." Angel said. "I'll make it all better tonight."

Collins grinned. "Sounds good."

The four gathered in the living room for a little bit, while they exchanged stories about their weekends, then they finally declared it was time to go.

"You're leaving now?" Maureen asked with sad eyes.

"Yeah, I had a blast living with you for the weekend." Angel replied.

Maureen pulled her into a hug. "Me too, you're welcome here anytime!"

"Thank you." Angel replied, and then moved on to give Joanne a hug.

"Bye MoJo, thanks for taking care of my Angel." Collins said as they headed out the door.

After their last goodbyes were said, Joanne shut the door to face a sad looking Maureen.

"It's okay Honeybear, it's not like we don't see Angel all the time."

"I know, but it was so much fun living with her." Maureen said.

Joanne nodded as she wrapped her arms around Maureen.

"I know something that will make you happy." Joanne said with a cunning smile. "I'm done my case!"

Maureen smiled brightly, throwing her arms around Joanne. "Lets celebrate!"

Two days later Joanne was roaming around the apartment, while Maureen was out and about.

The phone then started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Joanne?" Came Mimi's voice.

"Hi Mimi."

"Hi…just wondering…do you know what's wrong with Maureen?" The dancer asked.

"No, why?"

Mimi sort of giggled into the receiver. "She came over today, gave me and hug, and told me she loved me, and right now as I speak, she has Roger wrapped in a hug, and she keeps telling him she loves him."

Joanne sighed, and let out a small laugh. "Such a drama queen…I'll come down and get her."

Mimi laughed. "Take your time, I'm enjoying Roger's expression."

**The End**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading! I know the ending was a bit weird...but oh well!**


End file.
